The crest of hope
by Light Gatomon
Summary: Could TK's crest hold, more than just the power to digivolve? Chapter 1 revised.


A/n: okay this is my first real good digimon story. Please Review!

**The crest of hope**

"I'm so tired can we please stop?" Mimi begged, but she was ignored. God what a grouch. Matt turned to his little brother who was even behind Mimi. He worried about TK, because he had been tired the past couple days. He had really been dragging along.

"TK are you tired? We can stop if you want." He asked. TK looked up at him suprised. He wasn't expecting him to say much. He shook his head and they continued their search for Piedmon. Supriseinly, they had not seperated, and gone their own ways. Tai had cautioned them to stay together.

_Flashback_

_"What! What do you mean your leaving? We all just got back together!" Tai screamed at Matt._

_"I just need some time alone." Matt told, turning his back trying to walk away._

_"But what about me?" TK whined. After all that time he wasted telling Matt he was old enough to take care of himself, he really didn't want Matt to leave them._

_"You're old enough now, you can take care of yourself." Matt started to walk away, but Tai grabbed his shoulder._

_"I know you think you need time alone." Tai started, " But we all need to stay as a team, what if one of us had gotten hurt, and we needed you?"_

_"I don't think so Tai." Sora walked up next to him._

_"Tai's right we need to stay as a team."_

_End flasback_

They kept traveling, and Matt wouldn't cut it out, it was either 'TK are you okay?' or 'TK want to take a break?' TK eventually got annoyed, and his words were, 'Matt,_ turn around.' or 'Matt, cut it out!'_ As they traveled farther, Mimi and TK weren't the only two who started to get a little tired. Tai just about collapsed, and Matt, Sora, Kari, Joe, Izzy, and Tai, played dominoes. (As in Matt fell in to Sora, who fell into Kari, who fell into Joe, who fell into Izzy, who fell into Tai.)

"Okay, we're stopping now." Tai said, falling to his knees, "It's too hot to carry on." Everyone agreed, especially Mimi. They all just looked for a tree, or a bush or something was shady. Even they were out in the middle of a hot, dry, deserted, digital desert, that wasn't going to stop them from finding shade. Tai eventually, found shade, and Matt begged him to get get up, but he refused to get up. Once night time had come everyone was so happy. TK was sweating, but cooled down, when sun-set came.

TK's POV

Boy is my head pounding. I looked at everyone who had already fallen asleep. Matt was talking in his sleep, and I tried to make out exactly what he was saying. It was something like, 'I hate Tai." then it was 'Tai, I've got a rocket launcher and I'm not afraid to use it.' The truth was my head had been hurting for the past couple days, now. It's supposed to go away but it's just getting worst. I turned over to Patamon, who had been sleeping on me all day. He and Matt had really worried about me. I couldn't tell Matt though, if I did, he would start over protecting me again.

MY POV

TK slowly opened his eyes to see everyone huddled under the tree again. The weird thing was, he was under it too. Matt was holding his head up, and he looked down at TK.

"You're awake." Everyone was suprised and TK just stared wide-eyed at everyone. They gathered around him, asking him all sorts of questions like how he was, and if his head hurt.

"What are you talking about?" Tk asked. "I don't get it." Everyone was startled.

"TK, your forehead was really hot last night." Matt started, "You don't remember?" Tai gave Matt the strangest look. 0-o. Matt stared back. "What?" he asked.

"Well Matt, maybe the reason, he doesn't remember, is because he wasn't awake dipstick." Tai told him. Everyone else started to laugh.

"Man, you're a grouch." Matt complained. "Go back to bed." Tai hated it when people told him what to do.

"How about...no." Everyone started moaning, as in 'don't start fighting again.'. "What?" He asked.

"Please you guys don't fight. We're hot, and not in the Mood for complaining. Matt, Tai's hot, that's why he's like that. But your little coment about him looking like a sheep dog, when his hair dropped over a little, wasn't nice either. " TK didn't hear when Matt said that, he must have been alseep.

"I don't care, Tai is always in a bad mood when he wakes up, he needs to be taught a lesson." Matt got up and knocked Tai right of his feet. "I can't stand your mood." Tai kicked him a good one in the chin. Then Matt punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" Everyone was silent. all of a sudden, the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?" Kari asked worried. It was shaking so hard that everyone had fallen to the ground. The ground burst open, everyone stared in shock. Standing their was a digimon that looked just like Angemon his out fit was black and red, and the viser was red. His hair was black, and he had the biggest grin on his face.

A/n: okay well this is my new chapter on, hopefully it was better. I know it was way better with description.


End file.
